MarcoBodtWeek fics
by 28-characters-later
Summary: On tumblr there's a Marco Bodt Week going on, I'll put the fics I write for it on here. Day 2- Family, Day 3- Love is in the Air, Day 4- Holiday, and Day 5- Letters. 1, 6, and 7 are pictures.
1. Chapter 1

Marco sighed as he finished alphabetizing a stack of reports and carefully left them in a neat pile on a desk before wheeling out. The teen rolled out of the scouting legion headquarters. He often wished he was still able to help in other ways, but anyone he mentioned this to would insist that organizing things and helping with paperwork were the most important things he could help with. So the noirette teen made sure that he always did just that. Even if it wasn't that helpful it at least gave the boy a purpose.

As Marco wheeled himself down the cobbled street, he heard his name being called. The young disabled solider stopped, and looked around to find who was calling him. A small brunette child ran down the stony road towards Marco grinning and waving one of his short arms. "Mikey?" Marco turned his chair around the second he was sure it was his baby brother Michael. He held an arm out so that once his brother was close enough, he was able to first link their fingers before climbing and hugging his older brother. It was a trait of young Michael's to always link fingers before hugging someone, or allowing someone to hug him, or he would get very upset. Marco cuddled his little brother on his lap, softly brushing his fingers through the short brown hair. The corners of his mouth were turned up in a fond smile though he was also a little concerned. "Mikey, it's so good to see you, but you didn't come here on your own, did you?"

The nine year old with matching freckles looked up at his brother with cheerful honey eyes and shook his head. "Mama and Papa and Mattie are here too. I ran ahead to find you first because I missed you more!"

Marco laughed lightly and ruffled his brother's hair, feeling better that his autistic little brother didn't travel all the way from Jinae on his own.

"Yo Marco'roni!"

And that would be his older sister, Matilda, having caught up with Michael. The teenager looked up from his brother and spotted his sister – and parents – heading his direction. Marco beamed and waved. He had been missing his family so having them all show up was such a treat.

Michael slid down quickly. There was always a lot of hugging in family reunions and the child didn't want to be crushed.

Once she got close enough, Marco's older sister ruffled his hair vigorously, completely messing it up before bending down to hug him. "Long time no see little brother, how're you doing? They treating you right? If they're over working you I just may have to beat someone up."

Marco giggled lightly and shook his head. "No, no I'm fine. If anything they under-work me, and I missed you too, Mattie." Marco wrapped his arms around his older sister, giving her a tight hug.

Matilda tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, then moved aside so their mother could greet her son.

Marco's mother, Eliza, cupped her son's face, stroking one of his freckled cheeks with her dark brown thumb. "My dearest Marco, you are taking good care of yourself? And you're sure they aren't over-working you?" Her thick, warm Dutch words reminding Marco of home, it was the language most spoken at home back in Jinae.

Marco nodded as his mother bent down to kiss him on the forehead. "Yes mom," Marco answered back in Dutch, "and I promise I'm not being worked too hard." Marco knew how much his family worried that he was still away working despite being disabled and partially blind, but it was important to him that he did. Returning home would make him feel like a failure on top of everything. His family respected his wishes but that didn't stop them from making sure he was more than alright every time they saw him. Seeming satisfied with his answer, his mother smoothed his hair out again from the ruffling his sister had given him, until it was neatly parted in the middle again. His mother always said he looked the cutest and dashing with that hairstyle, which was one of the many reasons he always kept it parted that way.

Almost everyone had gotten their hug so Marco smiled up at the tall blond man. Louis Bodt bent down to give his oldest son a quick hug. "You were heading to your home here when we showed up?" he asked with his thick German accent. Marco hugged his father back before nodding. The blond man nodded once, decisively, before moving behind the wheelchair, and taking hold of the handles so he could push his son. Getting around was something Marco didn't have a problem with, though pulling and pushing the large wheels often left his arms feeling like dead weights. Plus he also knew there was no point in arguing, Marco knew they only fussed over him because they loved him. And they had first been told he had died. For weeks his family had believed he was dead so if they wanted to pamper and fuss over him when they visited, he was going to let them.

Before they started moving Marco patted his lap, holding out a hand to offer his brother a ride back to his scouting legion home. The small boy linked fingers with him, then happily climbed back up onto his older brother's lap, snuggling into a cuddle.

"How long are you guys going to be here?" Marco asked once his father started to push his wheelchair.

"Not too long Marco'roni. You'll have to put up with family around for just a few days," Matilda teased.

"No, I'm really glad you are here. I've been fine, yeah, but I've been missing you four a lot." Marco softly nuzzled his tiny brother sitting on his lap. This was going to be a very nice couple of days.


	2. Day 3, Love is in the Air

Marco sat quietly reading while eating part of a bread roll, unaware that he was being watched. Suddenly a hand covered his one good eye causing him to let out a slightly startled squeak. There was a chuckle behind him before the hand moved to tilt his head up to meet a pair of smirking tawny eyes. Marco mock-hurt glared up at the other. "Jean you jerk."

"Sorry babe. You just looked like you were concentrating so hard it would have almost been a crime not startle you," the two-tone haired teen replied sitting down on the edge of the table. Jean observed his boyfriend for a while before continuing, "So I've been thinking. We've been very busy lately, you've been cooped up here doing paperwork or reading to keep from dying of boredom, I think while we've got this time we should get out and go do something. Just the two of us."

Marco put down the book and grinned up at Jean, "You mean like a date?"

"Don't make it gay, Marco."

Marco rolled his single brown eye. "We sleep together, kiss and cuddle. We're literally two gay boyfriends, Jean." He knew Jean had been just teasing, nevertheless it did get a little annoying.

Jean draped an arm around Marco's shoulder, choosing to let it drop. "Just before we go out I need to check. Your mental…_ friend_, won't show up right?"

Marco looked off to the side in thought. He and his split personality _had_ arranged certain times they could and couldn't come out, but that hadn't stopped Darco from coming out on Valentine's Day. Marco hated it. It was already bad enough that he'd lost half his sight and the proper use of his legs, but he also didn't have full control over his own mind. Marco often pretended that he was coping just fine with his split personality and that it was just a mild annoyance at best, but that was really because he didn't want to worry anyone. The truth was it still terrified him that something –someone – in his head could just easily control him.

Marco bit his lower lip. He wanted to guarantee that it would just be the two of them all day, he wanted to, more than anything right then, but he couldn't. He just couldn't know for sure if it would be just them.

Marco was shaken out of his thoughts by a soft hand on his back. Jean had noticed his worrying. "Hey it's ok, if he – they prefer 'they', don't they – if they come out. We'll deal with it. I don't want you worrying about anything today, if I catch you worrying about anything I'll sit on you." Jean gave his boyfriend a playful and teasing smirk.

Marco looked up at Jean affectionately, then giggled and playfully nudged Jean, "I don't think I could handle your weight!"

"You little shit," Jean laughed ruffling Marco's hair. "C'mon, you can read later we're losing daylight!" Jean slid down from the table and grabbed the wheelchair handles. After moving the brakes out of place with his foot and pulling Marco away from the table, Jean pushed down on the handles making the chair do a sort of wheelie before pushing with a light jog out of the room. At a long hallway Jean grinned devilishly down at Marco. "Babe hold on, let's see how fast those wheels can go!"

Marco gripped the arm rests while Jean lowered the front of the chair before backing it up a little. He then took off at a run pushing the chair in front of him.

Jean waited until Marco was grinning and laughing, making sure he was actually enjoying himself, before letting out a loud "WOO-HOO!"

At the end of the hall was a couple of steps to the ground outside, which Marco seemed to notice first. "Jean – steps and wheels don't mix!"

"Don't worry babe I gotcha!" Right as the chair started to bounce down the stairs Jean pulled Marco out and into his arms, holding him bridal style. Marco clung tightly to Jean having clearly been startled, and only pulled back to send Jean a pouty glare. He lightly slapped his boyfriend's shoulder causing Jean to laugh a little. "Aww c'mon babe don't be like that, I said I had you." Jean set Marco down on the stairs while he leapt down to set the now tipped over wheelchair back on its wheels, then picked Marco back up and set him back on his chair. Taking the handles, Jean started pushing the chair down the stony road.

After a few minutes and turning a few corners, the two arrived at the horse stables for the scouting legion. Marco twisted in his seat to look up at Jean questioningly. "Jean. My legs are broken. I can't ride a horse anymore."

"You haven't been the only one doing some reading," Jean said, stepping on the wheelchair brakes, as he headed off to get his horse. Marco blinked in confusion, wide-eyed and tracking Jean as he went into the stable and before long returned leading a brown horse with a shiny black mane and tail. "Meet Buchwald!"

Marco let out a snort at the name causing Jean to give a little huff. "Sorry, it's a great name. What did you mean about the reading?"

"It's good to still do things. As long as your legs don't move much you'll be fine," Jean responded as he scooped Marco out of the chair bringing him to the horse, "in some books it even said it's a form of therapy." Jean very carefully set Marco on the front of the saddle, gingerly getting his legs on either side. Putting him on side-saddle would have been easier but he could fall off. Jean mounted the horse behind Marco and handed him the reins, wordlessly demonstrating that Marco was in control of where they went, and how fast they would go, before wrapping his arms around him to help keep him from falling, as well as just to hold him.

Marco's face went a light pink at the knowledge that Jean had gone to the effort of reading about his disabilities to plan a date like this. "Love you, Jean," he whispered.

Jean gave a soft squeeze with his legs to get Buchwald to start walking and then after a pause as if deciding to or not, lightly kissed the nap of Marco's neck, "Love you too, dork."


	3. Day 4, Holiday

Day 4 of MarcoBodtWeek, my version of Marco I've made Dutch so I've taken an actual Dutch holiday and after researching it a little tried to adapt it to fit within the snk universe.

Marco sat lightly tapping his hands on his lap until Jean had to grab them to hold them still. "What's got you so worked up?"

The freckled teen finally released his lower lip from between his teeth, "I'm just nervous..."

Jean deadpanned. "Yeah. I can see that. But why? It's just your family we're going to see for … What is it again?"

"Koningsdag," Marco mumbled before realizing Jean probably wouldn't understand the Dutch word. "King's Day." He hesitated before continuing, "It's because none of them know I'm gay, and I'm tired of casually deflecting questions…" This was why the noirette teen had been insistent that Jean come with him after he received permission to return for the holiday. It was merged with a summer solstice as well because the Dutch populations in Jinae were few. Many different holidays were known from books brought in when the walls were first formed. A lot of the original traditions had been lost over time, but the holiday name and the celebrations had remained, and Koningsdag was changed to honour the current king within wall Sina.

Jean was silent a few moments, the only sound being the wheels of the cart they were riding in as it bumped along the cobbled roads. He wanted to choose his words carefully as Marco was visibly nervous – something he never made obvious – so this was really upsetting him. "Marco, you know, that family of yours is very loving," the teen stated, shifting to sitting cross-legged. Marco looked up at him questioningly. "Back when you were still missing and we thought…" He looked down, still upset by the memory, before meeting Marco's eye again to finish his thought. "I thought they deserved better than some 'we regret to inform you' letter, you know? The point is, they love you so much, I don't think they would _care _what your sexuality is as long as you're still alive." Jean started to run a hand through the top part of his undercut when Marco leaned over and hugged him tightly.

It was a long trip that the two mostly slept through. Once they did get there, Jean got out first, taking Marco's wheelchair with him, then picked Marco up and set him in the chair. Jean pushed Marco about halfway to Marco's home before his family ran out to meet them.

Marco's siblings ran out to them first, Michael linking his and Marco's fingers before climbing onto his lap. The freckled teen cuddled his baby brother while his parents caught up with the siblings.

Marco's mother smiled fondly at her sons while she went to Jean and to his surprise gave him a hug before saying something in Dutch that sounded happy. Jean turned to Marco in hopes of a translation but he was occupied in talking to his father while trying to keep his, rather energetic today, little brother from falling off the wheelchair.

"She said it's nice to see you at a much happier time now."

Jean nearly jumped when Matilda suddenly spoke up from behind him. Jean shot the laughing blonde girl a glare. Marco's older sister was such a joy at times. He smiled back to Mama Bodt replying "It's nice to see you again too, ma'am." Matilda translated for her, she gave a nod before going to greet her son.

After all the greetings and welcoming hugs were had, the group went back to their little house, Jean pushing Marco's chair.

Inside the Bodt house they had been already setting things up before Marco and Jean's arrival; Matilda had been helping Michael make little orange flower crowns – not really a part of anything and just a Bodt family tradition for this holiday – while the parents were baking things all day. The inside of the little house smelled really good.

Once inside Michael slid off Marco's lap to go gather up the flower crowns and the parents went to check on the food. Marco waited until Matilda joined Michael to help him before turning quietly to Jean. "I kind of want to tell them before we go out, so then I won't be worried the whole time. But, if any of them are upset by it, it would ruin the night for everyone…"

Jean took Marco's hand, giving it a light and reassuring squeeze, "You tell them whenever you feel right about it."

Marco hesitated before loudly clearing his throat to get his family's attention, while he squeezed Jean's hand back. "I um," he started in Dutch when he had their attention. He'd faced down titans and felt less nervous than he was right then. "Jean here's my best friend but he, he's not _just_ my best friend. He um. He's my boyfriend."

Marco braced himself for any negative reactions. He mother set down the kitchen knife she was holding and walked over to her worried son, kneeling down so that she was eye-level with him. There was nothing but kindness in her warm brown eyes. She took her son's free hand before speaking softly, "Sweetheart have you been afraid to tell us all this time?" Marco quietly nodded. "Sweetheart, as long as my children are happy and being loved and treated right, it doesn't matter who they're with." The noirette teen blinked back a few tears, he had been hoping for a reaction like this, and he had known Jean was correct that he shouldn't worry, but it was still an amazing feeling to actually hear these words. He looked up at his father who nodded in agreement, and then over to his sister who gave him a thumbs up. Marco's attention was brought back to his mother when she wiped away a few tears that had fallen. "Baby, come here." She leaned forward and hugged Marco tightly, who released Jean's hand, and wrapped his own arms around her. While hugging him she softly rubbed his back and only after a few minutes did she pull away slightly. "Jean's a good young man. Back before you were found all they did was send a generically worded letter, but he came all the way out here personally. I trust him to treat you right, sweetheart." She kissed her son on the forehead before pulling back and standing back up.

When she went to put lids on their holiday dinner, Jean patted Marco on the shoulder. "Feeling better?"

The freckled teen nodded. He felt a lot better. Marco gave a single laugh, "It went pretty much exactly how you said it would."

Jean grinned down at him, lightly massaging the shoulder his hand was on. "Told you babe."

Michael approached the two, holding some orange flower crowns and wearing one. "Marco are you ok?"

Marco nodded, he knew his brother wouldn't really understand what was going on. He was a bit too young to understand romantic love and a teary Marco was so rarely seen. "Yeah Mikey, I'm alright. Promise."

Michael seemed to accept that as an explanation as he then handed Marco one of the flower crowns. "Me and Mattie made these." Marco took the flower crown from his brother who then turned to Jean. "And one for you too!" He offered the second one up to Jean.

"Thank you Mikey!" Jean laughed as he put it on.

Marco laughed slightly once his brother went to give a pair of crowns to their parents and as he put his own on. "You've been pretty much accepted into the family, it's mostly only been us wearing these every year. It was started by Mattie when she was Mikey's age and I was a baby."

"Aww baby Marco in a flower crown. That must have been quite the cutest sight. Almost lethally cute," Jean joked.

Marco laughed. "Shut up dork."

Once things had cooled off enough Marco's family brought all the food outside behind the house, to a large table, roomy enough for the neighbours to join them. That also explained the huge amount of food.

Jean pushed Marco back outside, looking around. The Bodt's open backyard had a lot of food, a house a few houses down someone was juggling, someone else nearby was humming and clearing their throat to sing, and giggling little kids were darting everywhere. Michael leaned towards them, and tracked the other children with his eyes, but didn't move.

"Hey Mikey, want _me_ to run around with you? Huh? Ever have a piggy back ride?" Jean asked the little boy who looked up at him wide-eyed and held a hand up to link their fingers. After linking their fingers Jean was allowed to pick the child up and set him on his shoulders, and held onto the boy's legs. "Alright, hang on buddy!"

Marco laughed happily. Michael loved piggy back rides but he could no longer give them to his brother and the child often said that it just wasn't the same from their parents or their sister. The noirette teen couldn't believe he had been so worried about this. His whole family already liked Jean. How would it have not been accepted that they were in a relationship.


	4. Day 5, Letters

Day 5 of MarcoBodtWeek. Here we have the notes Marco and his split personality leave for each-other, the only way they can communicate. Marco's heard about having a way to talk to multiple personalities directly but with how Darco talks to him he would not want that being able to be screamed at him. I can't strike through text, so words with - before and after, imagine that's been crossed out. This will just be in Darco's last note though. there's some swearing in this final fic for MarcoBodtWeek

-fic start-

Marco stretched and yawned as he woke up and rubbed his eyes, being careful around the scar tissue over his right eye. The teen picked up the eye-patch from his bedside table, noticing a note there as well and after slipping his eye-patch on he picked that up as well. He already knew who it was from, and while he was glad they were following the rules and leaving letters for him rather than just doing whatever they wanted, it was still un-nerving to be holding a note he'd written, with no memory of doing so.

'_We're running low on chocolate again. You need to get some more next time you go out._'

He let out a long frustrated sigh. That was a lot of chocolate, it might have kept the split personality calm but if it was already almost gone, was it even healthy to eat so much chocolate in such a short amount of time? Marco ran a hand through his messy bedhead hair as he sat up. Taking the note with him, the teen slowly working himself into his wheelchair by the side of the bed. Getting in and out on his own, no matter how many times he did it, was always difficult. He often wished his legs _were _paralyzed because then he'd at least be able to use the now useless things as an odd form of support. But no, the legs still had feeling and while the bones had healed, they healed so poorly that if he tried to use them without the help of another person, or with a walker, it was pure agony. So while the teenager technically had a choice he preferred to still take care of himself, rather than painfully clinging to something or someone all the time.

After gingerly seating himself in his chair, and unlocking the brakes, he pushed and pulled the large wheels to manoeuvre the chair around to wheel out of the room. Getting to a small desk Marco grabbed a pen and wrote down a reply on the same sheet of paper. He read it back over to himself a few times to make sure it hopefully wouldn't make the other angry, which was so easy to do. If his split personality were mad at him, the chances he would be made to do something bad were very high.

Feeling sort of satisfied, Marco set the note on his lap before trying to mentally pass the control of his body over to the other. He hated doing this, true it was needed when they were 'talking', but he hated the feeling of slowly forcing himself to lose consciousness and willingly give control over to his alter. At least giving control by choice didn't leave him as dizzy and disorientated as it did whenever he reclaimed control after the other forcibly took it.

The boy's eye closed and his head dropped as he lost consciousness. His mental roommate claimed control lifting their head to look around. They noticed the note almost right away and skimmed it quickly.

'Darco that was a lot of chocolate, and it's not the cheapest. Please try to go easy on it. I can't get any more the next time I go out but I will try to get some more soon.'

Darco narrowed their eye as they read the note. So Marco wasn't going to buy anymore chocolate. The in-need-of-anger-management split personality snatched up the pen and scratched out a reply under Marco's. They didn't bother to read it over before they returned control to Marco.

Once in control again Marco blinked and rubbed his forehead a little before reading what Darco left him.

'_You're lucky I actually am identifying as Darco today and not Darcie. You didn't bother to fuckin' ask you just assumed. You've got enough money, last time I checked you did, just get some more chocolate or I'll steal some.'_

Marco blinked, and read it again. Darco… went through his money and counted it? If the two of them were in separate bodies that would be borderline abusive or controlling, did it still fall under that even though they shared a body? Oh how Marco wished he could get rid of his split personality. They seemed to have become their own person with likes and dislikes, having even – somehow – formed connections to people, so maybe he didn't want them gone from existence, but at least out of Marco's mind. That would be nice.

Marco ran a hand through his hair before writing out a reply to Darco, taking his time to make sure it was perfectly worded. Another thing he hated: feeling like he was walking on eggshells around the person living in his mind. And the fact that doing so was far better than dealing with them angry.

Once the little note was finished Marco relaxed himself to hand control back over to the other.

Once back in the mental driver's seat, Darco snatched up the letter and read it over with a bored expression, clearly not bothered that they were upsetting Marco.

'I'm sorry I didn't ask first, that was rude but please don't swear at me. And please do not go through my things, I do not go through yours. I can't spent too much money on chocolate because I still need enough for food, as well as food and litter for your cats. All seven of them that I let you keep even though I'm allergic. I'm sure you wouldn't be happy if you got your chocolate but Mittens or Rabies or Cyanide – or any of the others – had to then go hungry. Please try to understand. I will get you more chocolates when I can. I promise. Please don't steal any.'

Darco sneered down at the note. They hated that Marco had a point. They didn't want their cats to starve, or go without fresh litter. With the page in one hand they drummed on the wheelchair armrest with the fingers of their other hand, thinking over how to reply. They didn't want to back off. They wanted the chocolate, but the last time they stole cat food Marco had made a stack of kitten adoption posters and was going to put them up all over town as punishment. Darco didn't even remember what they did to make that not happen. They could threaten to swear at old ladies again unless Marco found a way to score some chocolate as well.

Darco started to scribble down the new threats before they paused, thought about adoption posters, and crumpled the whole page up, bouncing it against the wall. Threatening Marco and ordering him to find a way to buy what they wanted wouldn't work. Reaching over, grabbing a fresh sheet of paper Darco roughly wrote out another note before giving the control back to Marco.

Marco rubbed his head as he blinked back into consciousness. The sun had shifted position across the floor. Darco had taken a while with that last note, Marco was almost afraid to read what it had to say.

'_I can swear at you if I want to, fuckwit. -__And listen here fuckstick,-__ You -__better-__ need to still get food for my cats. Get everything and then after if there's still enough, then get at least a little chocolate, -__fucker- -__please-__ ok? Good.' _

Marco sighed. Well that was tamer than he had feared, and Darco came so close to actually saying please for a change. It was after a string of insults and swears, but it was still an almost please. This was as good as he was going to get. The crossed out words showed Darco was starting to get frustrated they weren't explicitly being given exactly what they want. Marco knew from experience if he tried any further to get Darco to wait for chocolate he would just receive a note of swears and insults. He'd gotten Darco to cross off a few swears, and almost say please, as well as say 'if there was enough money after'. That really was about all he could hope for.

Running a hand through his hair, Marco maneuvered the chair back into his room to get dressed and start his day.


End file.
